<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bench trio my beloveds by NoGenderOnlyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124785">Bench trio my beloveds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnlyGay/pseuds/NoGenderOnlyGay'>NoGenderOnlyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I hate real name tags so much &lt;333, Misunderstanding, PLATONIC YOU FUCKS - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy call Tubbo bee :), Ranboo kinnie friend my beloved, Tags Are Hard, The Bench Trio, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), and friends with ranboo, but he doesnt want ranboo and tubbo to be friends, fearing ppl are replacing you, i gave ranboo so many weird nicknams, i read a fic that said happy ending BUT IT LIED, is this enough tags, its ok tho he learns, just a fireplace tho, pet names!!, so this really has a happy ending i prommy, spoilers for the prison arc, they r family, tommy wants to be friends with tubbo, tommy's alive pog, tw fire, tw food, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnlyGay/pseuds/NoGenderOnlyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is alive, and all he wants is to see his best friend again, but his best friend is married now. tubbo replaced him. and tommy fuckin innit is not ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Tubbo, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bench trio my beloveds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah yeah u know the drill, written for my friend (if you find this, hi ily) <br/>I!! cannot!!!! stress!!!!!! enough !!!!!!!! that is this !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! all platonic !!!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Tommy got out of Pandora’s vault, away from Dream and hard obsidian walls and hot lava, he thought of Tubbo. Of getting back to him. He walked out of the cold dark walls and down the path as though in a dream, stumbling slightly. People stared at him the whole way, understandably shocked to see Tommy alive and clearly unghostly, but bless the gods no one stopped him. They seemed to understand that he couldn't talk right now, something in the way he held himself, feet scraping with tiredness and face held stiff to prevent crying, was enough of a warning sign. <br/>After what felt like years of walking, he had made it to the outskirts of Snowchester, and finally he was able to rip himself out of his head without having a full breakdown, Tommy forced his energy into looking at the colors of the sunset reflected in the snow, something he regretted when the colors turned to fire and blood and dark purple stone and-</p><p>No. Think of Tubbo. You’re going home to Tubbo. </p><p>He took shaky breaths to calm himself, he was a big man, he could do this. </p><p>Tommy stopped looking at the snow. </p><p>~~~</p><p>This was the third time, and Ranboo was tired. He wasn't mad, he wasn't tired of Tubbo. <br/>He was tired of the world. The universe they lived in that let this happen. <br/>It was the third time Ranboo had found Tubbo sitting in front of the fire, holding the mug Tommy always used, and staring at the fire in a dull spaced out way (if Ranboo had been around longer, he’d have recognized that look, a country rose and fell because of that look) <br/>The first time it had happened Ranboo had tried to not assume the worst, grief was hard. The hardest of emotions. Something no one wants to think about and thus is never fully known. <br/>The second time Ranboo dared to ask, he’d sat down and wrapped an arm around Tubbo, waiting a few minutes before he asked. <br/>“Tubbo, what are you doing?” <br/>The smaller boy jumped slightly, as if he had not been aware of the enderman hybrid until now <br/>“I'm waiting for Tommy, I have his hot coco right here” Tubbo said, rather bewilderedly. </p><p>Ranboo cringed, this was bad. He opened his mouth to try and say something, break the news softly or distract him or even just fucking agree, but was cut off by Tubbo turning away and his eyes glazing back over</p><p>“I'm sure he’ll be here soon, he hates it when the coco is lukewarm” </p><p>The third time Ranboo didn't even try. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy was getting closer, he could make out the shape of their house, and just as he was silently patting himself on the back for not crying, he saw some flowers, and it was so fucking stupid, how they made him cry, but Tubbo and him planted those, right after they’d moved to Snowchester. And in that moment, it was all Tommy could think about. But the tears were rushing down his face and he found some frantic energy deep inside him that told him to run. To get to Tubbo as quickly as possible. </p><p>Tommy didn't ignore the feeling.  </p><p>~~~<br/>Tubbo had finally fallen asleep, he’d been sitting in front of the fire for hours, holding Tommy’s mug as though his life depended on it. Ranboo and had tried to give him space, he’d told Phil and Techno he’d be visiting his son and husband for a few days, and after Techno had been assured there were no governments present, they had no grounds to refuse, so there was no chance anyone would come looking for Ranboo. </p><p>The tall hybrid practically threw himself across the room to catch Tommy’s mug as it slipped out of Tubbo’s sleepy hands. The now cold coco splashed over Ranboo’s face and hand, but Tubbo simply slumped over and stayed asleep, breathing softly. </p><p>Monochrome man exhaled the breath he’d been holding and let his body go slack, the faint hum of anxiety still present. He brought Tommy’s mug to the kitchen, holding it close to him with almost as much reverence as Tubbo had given the simple cup. He placed it on the counter with a sigh, wishing the owner of the mug would come back to claim it, if not for his sake then at least for Tubbo’s. </p><p>The advantages of height differences hit Ranboo when he was able to pick up a still sleeping Tubbo and carry him easily, the smaller boy tucking his head further into Ranboo’s chest, a softer version of the friendly headbuts he used to greet the tall hybrid. <br/>He was content to carry Tubbo to his bed, gently placing him under the wool covers and tucking the pillow under his head, taking care that it didn't catch on his horns. <br/>Ranboo walked back out to the living room, intending to lock the door, quickly check up on Michael and then go to sleep. <br/>As he reached out for the lock on the door, the handle began to turn. </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was at the door now, and behind that would be Tubbo. And warmth, friendship warmth, home warmth, not the dry hotness of lava and enemies and nowhere to go. <br/>He wasted no time clamping his cold shaking hands on the doorknob, it took him a few tries to fully turn it, but once he did there was warmth and oh god Tubbo was right in there he was sure-</p><p>Tommy basically fell in through the doorway, and right into the arms of..not Tubbo. It was Ranboo, tall and full of so much anxiety it seemed to radiate off of him. </p><p>“Where’s Tubbo?”  </p><p>~~~<br/>As though summoned by Ranboo’s thoughts, Tommy was here, shaking and dirty and half collapsed in Ranboo’s arms. And oh fuck. He was asking for Tubbo. </p><p>“He’s asleep right now. Do you want some food? Or-or coco? Um. you’re probably cold oh shit-” Ranboo was doing what he did best, panicking. How the fuck was Tommy here?? Did Sam lie??? Ranboo himself had told Techno and Phil and Niki Tommy was dead. And this Tommy certainly wasn't a ghost. </p><p>Tommy seemed to recognize that Ranboo was heading straight for a panic attack and detached himself from the endermen hybrid, closing the door behind him and kicking off his boots before turning back to Ranboo</p><p>“Some food would be nice”  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Ranboo, like so many before him, seemed to fuel all his anxiety into bustling around the kitchen making food. Oh my god. Tommy just used the word bustling. He was fucking old now. <br/>He didn't much care for Ranboo being here. Tubbo was his friend. They were supposed to live here, just the two of them, best friends against the world. Best friends were only big enough for two. <br/>Tommy scowled and slumped down the couch more, the warmth of the fire was nice, though he’d never tell Ranboob that. <br/>He couldn't believe it, he’d been replaced. Tubbo had been lying all those times he said it was just them, just Tubbo and Tommy against the world, because clearly it was Ranboo and Tubbo against the world. Tommy wasnt dumb, he knew he was annoying and loud and bossy. He knew he was really too much trouble, sure he’d hoped maybe Tubbo didn't care about that, but the fucking proof he did care was standing in the kitchen right now. <br/>Oh god, would Tommy even be allowed to stay here? Maybe Tubbo would kick him out, say there wasn't any space left for him, he had Ranboo now, who wasn't loud and didnt get into trouble and probably didnt have loads of dumb fucking Piss-tsd or whatever the hell it was called. <br/>Tommy curled up onto himself, trying to ground himself, root himself into the floor of Tubbo’s house, as though in some hope that he could become so attached to the house that he couldn't be thrown out. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Ranboo had finished heating up soup for Tommy, Tubbo had made it for dinner yesterday, and it was the quickest and most filling food they had. He brought it over to the younger boy, noticing the unpleasant energy that radiated off him, it was understandable though. <br/>As Ranboo set the bowl down his ring clicked against it, causing Tommy to look up in curiosity </p><p>“You’re married???”  the british boy asked skeptically, snatching the food from Ranboo’s hands. </p><p>“Oh uh yeah, been married three times actually, we kept divorcing” the endermen hybrid answered, smiling down at his ring while he fiddled with it. </p><p>“You must be a bad fucking husband if they divorced you three times, who’re you married to anyway?” Tommy’s words were slightly muffled as he was currently stuffing his face full of the warm soup.</p><p>Ranboo laughed awkwardly at Tommy’s remarks “I'm married to Tubbo, actually.” He decided not to mention Michael, as he got the feeling Tommy wasn't too happy about his marriage, and might not like the news he had a child as well. “It's a platonic marriage” Ranboo added after thinking for a moment. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy stiffened, silently freaking out, Tubbo had certainly never married him. This served to cement the idea in his head that all Tubbo’s talk of Tommy being his closest friend was fake, some monokuma kinnie lookin ass was apparently closer to him than Tommy, who’d fought for and with him, comforted and been comforted, built and destroyed and slept and ate and grieved. </p><p>Tommy didn't speak after that. He ate his soup while practically glaring at the fire, refusing to look at Ranboo, the lanky ass friend stealing motherfucker. </p><p>Ranboo, for his part, just sat awkwardly on the couch next to Tommy.</p><p>“Oh my god…...Tommy..?!” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Ranboo whipped his head around to see Tubbo standing in the doorway from the bedroom, sleepy eyes wide in disbelief. Ranboo knew Tubbo would be annoyed that he hadn't woken him up right away, but he hadn't been sleeping well and Tommy would (probably) still be alive in the morning. </p><p>Ranboo studied Tommy’s face as he looked at his best friend, at first it looked like he would cry, the corners of his mouth twitching like they wanted to curl up into a smile, but in a few quick seconds Tommy forced his face into a scowl, and curled back up, refusing to look at Tubbo. </p><p>Ranboo, sensing his husband rapidly growing more frantic, got up from the couch and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, trying to help ground him. </p><p>“Yeah Tubbs, it’s Tommy” </p><p>“He’s...he’s alive?” Tubbo asked quietly, rapidly switching between looking at Ranboo and Tommy, unable to choose which one was more important, which one would fade away if he stopped looking. </p><p>“Why do you care about me? You have fucking Ranboob now” Tommy’s words were sharp and harsh, they ripped through the warm gentleness of the dim room lit only by fire, the words were dripping with bitterness, the undertones of hurt unmistakable. </p><p>Ranboo was unsure of what to do, his social anxiety creeping in and stopping him from saying anything. Not that he had to do anything, this was between Tubbo and Tommy. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy didn't turn his head when Tubbo ripped his hand away from Ranboo and rushed over to him, throwing himself on the couch and grabbing Tommy, clutching his shirt and arms desperately, like he was afraid to let go.  <br/>He wanted to turn his head, he wanted to look at Tubbo and hug him back and cry. But he didn't. Because this was all for show. Tubbo had probably felt guilty that Tommy had died, but he’d obviously moved on, the tears in his eyes and tremors in his body were just a show, a way to distract from his replacement. <br/>And Tommy wasn't having it.  </p><p>“Tommy, Toms….please. Please look at me?” and oh fuck. Why did Tubbo have to make it so hard? Couldn't he just be mean? Yell at Tommy that he wished he hadn't come back? Just get it fucking over with. <br/>But Tubbo’s voice was soft, and full of tears. And no matter how angry Tommy was, he could never hold out against his best friend. </p><p>Tommy raised his head and looked at Tubbo for the first time since he’d come back to life. Tubbo looked the same, brown hair messy from sleeping, eyes wide with tears lurking in the corners, burn scars crawling along his skin, hissing threats of bloody history, small horns glinting in the glow of the fire, freckles dusting over his skin. <br/>It was Tubbo. </p><p>The lump in Tommy’s throat used this moment to push itself up, hot tears rushing down his face like an invading army. </p><p>“W-why’d you do it, Bee? Why would you-Wasn't I good enough? I….I tried to be..” Tommy trailed off, unable to think of the proper words to convey what was twisting and turning in his heart. </p><p>“Oh Tommy..” Tubbo grabbed Tommy and pulled him even closer, Tommy had always thought it was like he and Tubbo and each got half of the same soul, that it always called to its other half, and now it felt like Tubbo was trying to press the pieces together, let them meld into one person again. <br/>It made Tommy cry even harder. </p><p>“You’ve always been good enough Tommy, always. Ranboo and I are very close, yes, but not like us. I love Ranboo, but he’d never be able to replace you. I was….so upset when I heard you’d-you were dead. I-you mean so much to me Tommy” Tubbo’s voice was still soft, but it was forceful too, making sure to cement the truth in Tommy’s brain. </p><p>And it seemed to work. </p><p>“I love you big man” </p><p>“I love you too, Tubbs” </p><p>~~~</p><p>At some point Tommy fell asleep and Tubbo called Ranboo over to help him carry the blond teen to bed, even if there had been anywhere else for Tommy to sleep, Ranboo doubted his husband would be letting the over boy go for days. </p><p>After getting Tommy into bed, Ranboo had been planning to go sleep on the couch, he doubted there’d be much room in the bed with all three of them sleeping there, and tonight was about the clingy duo anyway. But as he hugged Tubbo goodnight and got up to leave, the smaller boy grabbed him by the arm, and with strength that shouldn't have been possible, pulled the endermen hybrid down into the bed with him. <br/>After much struggling around they were able to all fit comfortably, Tubbo was laying half on Ranboo, the tall boy had one arm wrapped around Tubbo’s middle, the other arm was thrown out on the bed, Tommy’s head using it as a pillow, while the rest of him was cuddled against Tubbo. <br/>In the morning Ranboo’s arm would probably be asleep, and when Tubbo moved his head his horns got dangerously close to catching on Ranboo’s pajama shirt, but it was worth it. It was warm and comforting to have the whole bench trio here. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy woke up at some point because Michael came in, and everyone had to move around for him, Tommy sat at the edge of the bed as the family moved together like interlocking puzzle pieces, waiting for an opening.</p><p>Once Tubbo noticed him waiting patiently he smiled and grabbed his best friend, helping him get comfortable again in the bed, Tubbo nuzzled into Tommy’s hair, arm thrown out over Ranboo so he could hold Michael’s hand </p><p>“G’night, Boo. ‘night Mic’ael. G’night my Toms”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>